


day 7: valentine's day

by Sang_argente



Series: wincest love week 2016 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>truthfully, sam didn’t enjoy valentine’s day.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	day 7: valentine's day

truthfully, sam didn’t enjoy valentine’s day. he hated almost every aspect of the holiday and refused to celebrate it. it all felt just a little too false to him, like you didn’t love your partner if you didn’t do something outrageously showy and expensive.

that wasn’t what love was supposed to be. that wasn’t what love was to sam.

to sam, love was gentle kisses on a fevered forehead and clammy hands entwined with his. love was rock music and engine grease. love was a six pack and a cheeseburger. love was soft flannel and callused hands. love was screaming when you were scared and silence when you were angry. love was deals and rituals and promises. love was saving and killing, whenever one was appropriate. love was a broken heart and a loaded gun.

love was dean winchester.

and sam didn’t need some mediocre valentine’s day celebration because he could have dean every day. that was all he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> like what you see? check out my [tumblr. ](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
